Evangelion Isekai?
by wrdg
Summary: 40 ish dude gets in deep shit. Isekai.
1. Chapter 1

Isekai my ass...

Be me. TFL guy near to 40.

I wasn't that ugly, but an introvert bookworm nerd, so that's my love life.

Minding my own business as usual, than shit happened, and I was here.

In those stories a main character just get torn out from his/her comfy or less comfy situation, and pushed into another, what will entertain the viewers. At least they had a chance.

I don't know who find my situation fun at least a bit. In this fuckin cell deep underground.

Subaru just blinked and arrived painless into his harem, and even get the superpower of reset to savepoint after each death. Kazuma had to die, but he didn't even notice, and has insane amount of luck, and a fucking (useless)goddess to his disposal to resurrect him if he fucks up. And we not even talked about demon lords...

There are many scifi/fantasy universe exist in this multiverse of ours.

Most of them is interesting, some of it boring, but there is 2 main group of it.

The first group is the universe, where the fans are would kill to join. Join to the rebellion/empire! Enlist to starfleet! Literally millions of dudes would sell his soul to be a red shirt, so have a 1:10000 chance to monkeybranch on the ranks, and get a ship in the star trek universe, or join the rebellion's meat grinder against to the empire, so they get a chance to get inside the cockpit of an X-wing/TIE enterceptor.

The other end of the scale is the Warhammer 40 000 universe. If you ask the fans, only the most fanatic chaos cultist would join to that universe. The rest want to live.

The prime EVA universe is not on the happy side.

Well, let me tell you, it was not a pleasant feeling as the strings of the multiverse collided and whack me here as some paint as cars changing paint during crashes. I walk around naked in the cold dark in this underground labyrinth, and got jailed in this small cell by not so nice security person, right after I realized where I am.

Well, at least I can understand the security guys. They were not happy at all to found someone wandering around inside the most secure place on this parallel earth. Terminal dogma hellyeah...

It's been months. They wanted to me to tell how did I break in there. Yeey... I demand to speak with Gendo, and after some beating, they bring him to me. I just saved your lives, so be a little more respectful. So Gendo. He is a friggin fearsome man. He gave me little info, and nothing to read, just keep pressuring me to tell the whole story again and again, tell all the fan theories, all the other possibilities I can think of.

It was hard at the beginning. He did not believe me at all, and get me drugged to "spit it out". It worked well, he just did not get the result he expected. He only start to belive me after Ramiel. I had to build up the whole multiverse theory to him, even after telling him all the facts, what nobody on this planet should know except him. Well, the truth was terrified him. And even more, as he understand, he cannot deviate from the timeline I know, without endangering the success of the war against the angels. Well, at least until Arael gets beaten. He choose that time, so he will have some time to fix he's relationshit with his son, to get some good point at Yui, than sacrifice Rei as the original timeline, and deal with Tabris somehow. Well, he has months to figure out.

With my extensive knowledge of the future, he created a new scenario, where he might be able to get together with Yui, and giving the children a chance to live their life in a world where he will not interfere with their life anymore. He will offer Adam in his hand to Rei in exchange to put him into EVA 01, and let the rest to them, without setting them up as a sacrificial lamb as he did in the EoE movie.

Right now, we barely through Gaghiel. After a month long begging, he finally bring me something to read. The New York Post, and Washington Times. He is not a bookworm at all. It might raise questions if he suddenly start to show interest to english or some certain eastern european books, what he will never read. But keeping some newspapers around will not. He is right to be paranoid, but it's just garbage. Selee will not keep check on where he toss his old newspapers. And it's better than nothing.

He keep sticking to the original timeline. Fuck, it's lonely in here. Fucking months... And more to come. He cannot let me out. I'm not even exist in this world. My local version most likely died in the refugee wars, when all the people flood the inner continental europe from the shores as the sea level rise. He had limited knowledge of that part of the wars, but it was brutal.

The worst part... I never even had a chance. She's out there. Living her miserable life alone, and I cannot help her. And even if I can get out from here than what? I'm a close to 40 old fuck, out of shape, kept on expired milliary rations(Its edible enough if you hungry enough). I can't... The last thing she need in her life a 40-ish old dude confessing his eternal love to her... The farther I am from her is better for everyone. At least I did what I could. Change the late scenario into something, where she will have a chance to find happiness with someone else. But it will be her choice, and hers only. With Adam in her hands/womb she will be a true goddess, without his evil influence, and she will not be pressured by Shinji skewered on the spears.

Now he want to give them a chance. The bastard king of NERV finally able to think about of his son, after he made a safe plan to get together with his wife. Not many, but something.

Fuck. It's boring... Give me something to read please...

* * *

To be continued

So that is the first chapter. Throw me a reply. First work worthy of even try to publish.


	2. Chapter 2

When I saw her first time in '97, she was standing on the streets of Tokyo3, than she disappeared. I felt nothing.

The second time I saw her, she was on a hospital bed, bleeding, and crying in pain. I wanted to comfort the cryig girl, and make her smile.

From that point, as I watched the series, I slowly fall in love with her. It was literally more than 2 decades ago.

My living conditions improved a bit thanks to sub commander Fuyutsuki. He is a nice person, but sadly not so fluent in english. At least he managed to put his hands on some fine english literature, disguised as his hobby. Now I can read the best quality pieces of english literature in an insanely highly priced collectible way. Shakespeare, and some other genious I never heard of, because they didn't live long enough in my universe to be writers. Delicate, books, a from long dead men, printed several centuries ago. After I get through them, they will be the pride of Sensei Fuyutsuki's home.

Arigatou gozaimasu sensei!

Weeks passed. Gendo Finalized his new script. He will let Rei blow herself up. I coursing the evil gods of the multiverse. If I could do anything... But the madman is right. His plan can work. And it means I can see her in person. He want me to fill the children in with some of the intel I have. And he figured out how to deal with Tabris. He managed to put his hands on a 20 megatons real nuclear warhead, not of that N2 bullsit they use since the war. The sea level rise halfed the population. Than comes the war and irradiated half of europe. After that, they had the sanity to ban any further nukes. The planet slowly getting better, and the radiation level is relatively low, only a few dozen device used in the war. Since Tabris is the last angel, it will not fuck up anything if he has to use it, but he only want to use it as a last resort. He want me to talk him out of go with SELEE's plan, or win him over for us if possible. And if I fail... AT field or not, 20 megaton is 20 megaton. One way or another, he will be dealt with.

* * *

Long month passed, and I kept in my cell, only Sensei Fuyutsuki, and Gendo was my social interaction. Guess my joy to see them. The guards only take care of my feeding, and had a strict order not to talk to me, and if I want to talk them, they have an order to teasering me. I didn't challenge them.  
The time has come to talk. I finally let out from my cell. For a short walk. Now I'm sitting in the terminal dogma with Lillith on the cross, waiting for the children to come. There is 4 chair. I'm handcuffed to one, and there is 3 other in front of me. Gendo tinkered with their timetable a bit, they get some extra english lecture in school, so they fluent in english, because I don't speak any other relevant language. There is a radioactive crater at the place of this version of my homeland. I think, if I survive this whole madness, I'll take a tour, and die there. They looked stunned by the place as they walk toward me. Except Rei. She was stoic as usual. Only Gendo was with them.  
Asuka - Is that an angel? What the actual fuck?  
Gendo - Tell them. Everything.  
And he walk away toward the elevator.  
They looking at me. Asuka and Shinji is slightly curious, but Rei sensing something different in me. I can see it in her might feel my other world "scent" So close to Lillith, might made her more awake.  
I'm in a bad mood. She's here. Even more beautiful than my wildest imagination, and here am I...  
Me - Well, let's start with this discussion. Please sit down. Rei, to the right. Shinji, right next to your sister, Asuka, you are at the other side.  
Well, this get them really interested. Asuka freaked out. Shinji get shocked. Rei was...disturbe  
Shinji - Rei? My father?

Me - No. according to genetics, she is not a Rokobungi. She is an Ikari.

Shinji - My mother? When? How?

Me - Sit down damit. There is lot to talk, and after this, you will participate a sync test, so you can verify all of the shitstorm I'll throw on you.

Me - Shinji, your mother... is still in EVA 01. And She is not dead.

Shin - I had a feeling of this. But When... and how? Rei!

Me - Well reach that point of the story. But we have to start with the beginning, a few billion years ago. with the first ancestral race. They were the first sentient being, who reach out the stars with technology, later supertechnology. And they found nothing, but mostly lifeless planets, or only primitive forms of life. They realized, how precious is life, and they chose to help to flourish.

They made gigantic bio ships-seed ships, and sent away to the galaxy, to seed life. All the ships were different, in purpose, and forms of life. And all of the ship had a living entity as a supervisor, let's call them archangel. The one behind me called Lillith by the humans. None fo the ship should met. They had their own target, far away from each other. But here on earth, something gets fucked up, and 2 of the seed ships landed. There was another archangel on this planet, when Lilith made a crash land here. Adam just barely start to do his work when it happened. He was knocked unconscious, and the life forms he created remained dormant. You met his sons, the Adamites, who you had to fight as they try to reclaim their heritage. Lillith wasn't get any better. She was knocked out too, and her bleeding body let out the source of the current life on the planet. The rest is called evolution. And here you are. Since the Adam spawns called angels, and humanity is kind of a Lillith spawn, this makes mankind an angel I guess.

There is a group called SELEE. They think humanity reach into an evolutionary dead end, make a bigger threat to itself than anything else, so they looking for a chance for enforce humankind into a new form. They think if they merge all of the souls in humanity into a blob, they will become a new god. Literally. But they wrong. They didn't realize, the entity will be human. And humans are cannot live alone. We need company. We need people to love. We need people to hate. We need people to love us, and we need people to hate us. Because if we don't, than we are nothing.

SELEE want to end this world. They engineered second impact, by waking up Adam, and kill it. Second impact and it's fallout was only a calculated collateral damage. By Adam's rampage, his spawns awake from their stupor too, and start to grown. There bare existence forbid SELEE to engineer 3rd impact, so they made the EVAs to deal with them. Asuka, Shinji, You are the same.

Asuka finally found her voice.

Asuka - Me, like him? Don't be ridiculous!

Me - Shut up bitch, Yes you are! You are the same broken loveless child like him! The only difference, he is a nice person, and you are not, you nisemono fake lying bitch! I don't really understand why he fallen for you.

Asuka - Him? Don't make me lough!

Me - Well, it seems the hero of mankind, the son of the rich and powerful bastard king of NERV who made 5 solo angel kill, and more shared with 400% peak sync, and 80% usual is not good enough for the mighty bitch queen of europe with how much sync rate?

This made her shut up, and crush her ballooning EGO to a more realistic level. Her prideful mask shattered.

Me - Trying to bait good men to being pedophile is your way I think...

Shinji cannot stand, as I shittalk Asuka, he stood up, and slap me. Hard. This made me quite amused.

Me - Well, mister Ikari, that's something I don't except this from you.

Me - See, he protect you. Such a vain attempt. - I turn Toward Shinji- She will never show her true self. She's too deep down in layers of fake image. And self hatred. For first glance you might think She's confident. - I turn to Asuka - But I think I figured out why you keep so hostile towards him. It's test. If he manage to keep up your bullshit without betraying you, he might be okay. But after realizing how a nice person he is, deep down you believed, he deserve someone better, because deep down you know how big pile of shit you are.

I got another smack, this time with his fist.

Me - I don't care Mr Ikari. I was told to tell you the truth. It's not my fault it hurt someone feelings. So Asuka. What you failed to realize, how much he interested in you as a person, not just the pretty face and blue eyes.

Asuka - But why should he? We have nothing in common!

Me - Exactley. You are two broken soul engineered to this level of misery by SELEE, but together you can make a whole, and fix each other.

Asuka - Than why did he never told a word?

Me - Another thing you failed to realize: He believes you. Every single word you said to him, he accepted as truth. Every single time you belittled him, trampling on his EGO, called him pathetic loser, pervert, and other names, he honestly believed it. Why should you accept a love confession from some pathetic loser like him? If he tell you his feelings, it would only made you mad at him, and alienate you from him forever. Right now, he at least tolerated by you in your life. He will not risk this little thing to taken away from him. Right now you are the one reason he still alive. But it can change. He is the prince of NERV, the son of Gendo Ikari. He will have a family. What about you? Right now, he is insane enough, to deal with your emotional luggage, and the crazy bitch you are. If you manage to drive him away, no sane man on this world will take his place. Of course, you will be able to ride the cock carousel to the ground, because you have the pretty face and the soft skin to became a popular pump and dump whore to all the nice looking men of bullshit and empty words until you get wrinkled, and die alone at old age. And from 40 to 80 is a long time alone, and when you will ask how you end up there, YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF! Now you can make a decision: Who will be the mother to Shinji's children? He is a good catch. Proper marriage material, and rich as fuck, even he's not realizing it yet. You are neither. You will never find anyone else who will understand what you've gone through, or want to deal with your shit.

Me - Now we have to make one particular thing clear. The REAL reason why did you became a pilot candidate.

Her blue eyes look terrified. Yes. I like this look on her.

Me - The reason is the same for Shinji; Asuka. Your mother's soul are inside of EVA02. And this ins the only reason they let you in the program.

Asuka - No... I saw her alive in the hospital...

Me - What you saw was an empty husk with some residual psychological harmonics, what fill the empty void after she left, Asuka. She is still inside EVA02. As I told you before, both of you will have a sync test right after we finished here. I'll give you a hint. Don't try to imagine the EVA in your head like a wall when you sync with it. Try imagine a curtain, than reach out behind it. The warmth you always feel inside the EVA is the love of your mother. You just failed to realize it, like many other things. Like Shinji's feelings to you. And if you decide to not throw away the one honest man in your life, you will have to work really hard if you wan to convince him about your intentions, because at this point, it will be hard for him to believe you do it for genuine interest, and not another cruel joke to trample him into the ground. AGAIN!

She looked pretty terrified. I think I did a great job with her.

I turn my head to the girl on Shinji's other side.

Me – Rei Ayanami. Shinji's little sister.

She shrugged as I turn the attention on her. She was terrified.

Me - As we know, all of current life on earth comes from Lillith, including all the souls of mankind. She's not much different.

Rei trembling in fear. Sorry love, I'll try to make this right for you, just bear it a little longer. I think Shinji is a good lad, so have a little faith in him.

Me – Shinji, it happened right after your mother Died. Gendo was desperate to get her back, unaware of Yui's condition, he introduced the salvaged remnants of her DNA to Lillith. The result is Rei. Half of her DNA is from your mother, half of it from Lillith, and a pretty big chunk of Lillith's soul. She is your little sister.

Poor Rei. She just shaking in fear, waiting for the rejection from the one person in her life who ever shown honest interest of her well being. God bless you Shinji, she was wrong. He pull her a warm embrace, and hold her tight.

Tears. Tears of joy and relief. She start to cry in Shinji's arm. Nobody in this fucking world ever show her honest love before. Asuka just keep watching them shocked.

Rei – Nii... Nii... san...

Time to fix things for Gendo.

Me - Shinji, your father took part in this madness, because of his desperate hope, he might be able to bring back to life your mother. Than he stuck with this job, selling his soul to keep you safe. He throw you away, so SELEE will not have a leverage on him. You are safe until they think you are nothing to him. At the end, he has a plan, not fucking up your life any more. You all will be free.

They sitting in front of me, looking at me. Rei lean to Shinji's shoulder, Asuka found his right hand, and hanging on it. Shinji didn't protest.

I kept talking for a while, fill them in with most of the questions they had, without telling them anything of the multiverse, or the future.

Me - Now you can leave. Shinji, Asuka, you'll have a sync test as you get back to the cages. Rei, you will have a memory upload for the dummy system. This conversation never happened. If a single word gets out from this room, SELEE will nuke us from orbit. I dont even exist, nor this place. Your room is not safe for this kind of discuss. Keep this in mind, and try to unfuck your life.

I feel like shit. I should die. She will walk out from here into her death. Gendo will send her out against Armisael, and she will die potecting her brother. And I can do nothing to help her. I did nothing. I was powerless. I cursing the evil gods of the multiverse again, because they left me here without a fucking toothpick to fight against Armisael. I need a gundam, or something bigger. Or just Gendo's nuke, and strap it on me with a plane. But it won't happen. She will die, and I can do nothing to prevent that.


	3. Chapter 3

As they went away, Rei gave me a curious long look, and ask me:  
Rei - How do you know about all of this?  
I look into her beautiful red eyes... and bow my head in shame, not giving her an answer. I hate myself so much./p  
They left. A few minutes later Fuyutsuki sensei come, release me from the chair, and escort me back in my cell. I just lay down on the floor, and want to die.  
Several days passed. I know when happened. Only one kind of shockwave reach down here. I cried like a bitch, and whack my head into the floor, till I faint due the concussion.  
Another few days passed, and I brought out from my cave, to do a specific task. It felt good to feel the sun and the wind on my skin. I don't feel i deserve it at all. The boat put me ashore on a small island near to the japanese mainland. There were a luxury apartment with the main guest of the day. Tabris. The third participant lied under the concrete floor hidden from us, but deadly. I almost long for it. It would be so easy. But this dude deserve a chance. As I know, he's a good lad, and a nice person. An expensive Hi-Fi plays music in the house. Beethoven, 9th symphony. I open the door, and greet the angel of free will./  
Uhh... hello Tabris.  
Kaworu - Well, my disguise didn't hold for a moment. Who are you?  
Well, this is a good fucking question. Honesty might be a good choice.  
Me - I came here to beg for your life.  
Kaworu - Interesting would you? Who am I to you? And how would you deal with me if this little negotiation of ours goes bad?  
Me - SELEE lied to you. You will not find Adam at the bottom of the Geo front. Lillith is there.  
Kaworu - Why would they? They have a scenario, and I have an important role in it.  
Me - They have a different scenario for themselves, what include you only as a sacrificial lamb. And even if they succeeding with their scenario they will reach nothing.  
Kaworu - So your group want to enforce the instrumentality on your own way?  
Me - That was the plan, but not anymore. We just want to continue living. And it might be possible for you to join us, enjoy all of the music, and maybe create of your own.  
Kaworu - Impossible. You don't have the power to make it true.  
Me - Right now. But when Lillith get the remnants of Adam, she will be a god for a moment. Right at that moment, it will be possible.  
He looked at me, straight to my eyes, and step to me, putting his hand to my head. I felt him reaching in my mind. I didn't resist.  
Kaworu - ... I see...  
Me - You saw it.  
Kaworu - All of it. And you are right, at that moment, it would be possible to save me, and make me one of these people on this earth. But my presence on this planet is an unavoidable obstruction, what will prevent her to became god until I'm alive.  
My heart sunk. I barely met him for a few minute, and I like the dude. He step to the kitchen counter, and pull out a knife.  
Kaworu - It looks I was destined to be killed. At least you will save Shinji from this right?  
Me - This is not right.. there should be a way...  
Kaworu - There isn't. „Four billion people... Against one person. "  
I know this reference. It was the actualized version of...  
Me – Fate zero...  
Kaworu – Yes. Thanks to you, I could experience all the music, and good things in that world.  
He put the knife in front of me on the counter.  
Me - It will not make right either! - I cried.  
He gave me no answer, just stand there, waiting for me to do it. There was nothing we can say to each other. Right now, we both have memories of the 24th episode. I hug him tight for a moment, than through my tears, reach out to the knife.

I dig him a grave, and buried him with my own hands on the island. I don't feel I'll ever be able to wash his blood off from my hands. I had enough of this shit. I was disgusted to still be alive. I let her die, and now I just killed the one person who wasn't turn away from me with disgust, even he was able to see the real me.  
Than the boat comes for me, and as I get back, I demand to see Gendo  
Me - SELEE forces will attack in any minutes. Give me a gun, and put me in the frontline.  
Gendo - What do you think to achieve with that?  
Me - A bullet in my head will be enough.  
He didn't answer, but call in the security chief, and put me in my desired place as cannon fodder.

-Do you know how to use this?  
The chief of security asked me with a rifle in his hands. My mood changes like the wind in a hailstorm. I think it's the signs of my mental breakdown? I was in a funny mood despite all of the shit I had.  
Me – Grab it by the nice end, and point the ugly end to the general direction of bad people, than pull the little thingy, and pew pew them till they die. Right?  
\- Really funny! Ha Ha Ha.  
And he left me in my „fortified" position. My own sand castle. It was a long wait, SELEE didn't rush as till next day morning. I open one of the sandbags, and start to make a sand piramyd, than stomp it down, loughing like a maniac. I didn't really care at that point but noticed, from that point, one of the security guys always kept an eye on me with loaded gun. Don't worry guys, I just want to give you a chance. You still have someone to go home.  
I never had a gun in my hands, but I saw enough movies, games, and youtube videos to know how to shoot it.

Next morning.  
According to my describe of the attack, Gendo secretly undermined most of the entrances, the main barricades were behind the gates, what exploded in their faces. The second wave, break through the smoke and the body parts of the first wave, and I start shooting my sandbag "fort". I killed the first guy. The second comes with a bulletproof riot shield, and the third throw me a grenade from his cover. I was so fed up with this shit, as I see him pulling out the pin, I step out from cover, grab the warm barrel of my gun, and swing it like a pro. It was fabulous! For my honest shock and amazement, it worked out, and, blow them up like a boss. He was professional. I wouldn't be able to throw back the grenade, it would blow up in my hand. But this way, it was at the right time when it return to them, to kill them all. I just stand there like an idiot, admiring my work, and the next second I blinked up to the ceiling with blinding pain in my chest, and blood in my mouth. I cannot even breath or move. I saw a glowing figure in front of me: red eyes, blue hair. I felt peace. Finally. My love, You come for me… she... looks… con..fused?… I'm… sorry... sor...ry...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Whaaaaaaaaa!? - Splash  
"What? I'm underwater? What?"  
I struggle to the surface, and look around. I was alone in thelake of the terminal dogma. Why am I alive? I lay on my back on the surface, and close my eyes. Now what?

So , lots of happened during I was uncosnious.  
While I was busy getting killed, the situation keep improving around me.

Unknown to me, I had a great effect on Asuka. She bite down her fake pride, and tried to fix things with Shinji. Founding her mother in unit 02 helped her mood a lot. Rei moved to Misato's home for these last days, to hang out with her brother. She get along with Asuka quite well, since they not rivals anymore. The two of them found their place in Shinji's life. After a long talk in the living room, at night Asuka sneak into Shinji's bed to face him, and her own feelings. There was a lot of crying that night on both part, but at the morning, they woke up in a tight embrace. From that moment, they were a couple, slowly discovering all these new possibilities.

Next evening:  
Asuka – Yesterday night... I was ready. Don't you want me?  
Shinji – Yesterday you were emotionally disturbed. It didn't feel right to...  
Asuka - And today I'm not. I allready made my descision. So it will be okay tonight right?  
Shinji – Asuka...  
Asuka – Shut up baka. Be gentle to me okay?  
Shinji - What will Misato...  
Asuka - Baka, we are frontline soldiers. If we old enough to be ordered to face an angel, than weare old enough to make descisions for our private life.  
And there was no other words were necessary

Kaji was saved. One of Gendo's most trustworthy men, killed the asassin before he coud kill Kaji. Than he gave the smoking pistol to Kaji, and give him a non lethal wound with the gun of the dead asassin. Some „accidental" bystander heard the gunshoots, and called the police, they come fast and arrest the wounded Kaji, take him to the hospital, where they get the bullet out of his body. From that point, he become irrelevant for both sides, except Misato.

Their peace was disturbed by Rei's death, but Gendo fake her survival according to the original timeline, and because she had memory upload everyday after school, she didn't lost a lot.

Than Tabris arrived without them noticing it.

After the death of Tabris, Gendo bring the three of them into the base, fill them in with the tactics they should use against the EVA series. Shinji will open the show against the misguided international forces, he has to crush them, or everyone will die, including Asuka. The intervention team has orders, to kill on sight for all of the pilots. Shinji will lure out the EVA series. As soon the command center get the first reports on the EVA carrier planes, Shinji have to retreat ASAP, ignoring any SELEE forces. EVA 01 cannot be touched by them. He will switch with Asuka, who will have external battery pack and the cable with a full internal battery charge. She has to destroy the EVA series, aim for the cockpit or the core. Meanwhile, Shinji has to hurry to the terminal Dogma, to rendezvous with his sister, and his father. Then Gendo will offer Adam to Rei in exchange to put him into Unit 01, to be able to be with Yui.

And from that point, everything depends on Rei. No one will control over her. Shinji should get back to the surface to help Asuka mop up the remaining forces, and the lance should return from the moon into their hands, to eradicate all remaining mass production model.

And at that point SELE will have nothing in their hands, while the three of them will hold the world. Literally.

As it started, and I get killed, Gendo left, and leave the things for Fuyutsuki sensei. He took Ritsuko and Maya with him, and 2 guard. As they get away from eye witnesses, the guards grab Ritsuko, and hold her down, while Maya didn't understand a thing.

Gendo take away the detonator and the gun from her. He crushed the detonator, and send away the guards. Than shoot Ritsuko in her left leg. She collapsed, and Maya try to stop the bleeding while scream for help.

Gendo – Traitor. Death is too good for you.

And he left them alone. Maya grab a medikit from the nearby cabinet, and start to work on Ritsuko.

A bit later.

Shinji in his EVA looking at his sister in shock, as she absorbed his father right hand inside her. At the next moment, Gendo liquefied, and Shinji feel a massive fluctuation in the sync. There was a major turmoil in the EVA, and his sync drop quite a bit.

Rei - You should go help Asuka. Leave the rest to me.

Shinji - Asuka!

Shinji raise his head, looking up in panic, then the panic disappeared, and a resolute look replaced it. The storm in the EVA quieted down, and his sync rise over 100. He rise out from the geofront on AT wings.

As he get to the surface, the lance jump in his hand. Asuka still hold her stand, but barely. She was seconds from defeat. Most of the EVA series was in different states of recovery, but 3 of them was fully operational, 2 of them facing her, and the third throwing a fake spear. Asuka catch it with her AT field, than the spear transformed, and start to pierce through her AT field. Asuka screamed. Shinji screamed, and the lance start to glow in his hand, and all of the copies detonated, throwing the EVA series away from Asuka, and blowing off one of their hands. Than Shinji start to slice them to pieces with the lance, starting with the one who throw the spear. He torn all of them apart. Except the 2 last of them, who stand against asuka last. Those were Asuka's pray. She was busy playing stompy stompy with them in blind rage, till only mincemeat remained from them.

After the dust settled, a bunch of naked dude materialized in the lake in the terminal dogma. Mercenaries, soldiers, NERV defense forces, with some unlucky civilian tech, who caught in the crossfire. Neither of them want to continue the fight. They know better. They watch the glowing white giant on the cross in fear, as it bleed LCL to replace the stuff what left on foot. It took hours, until the elevators carried out all of them, as more and more comes out of the lake.

Finally all the people get out. It was silence, only the distant mechanical noises from the elevators remained.

And here am I, floating in the water.


End file.
